The control and health management of turbine engines can depend on accurately measuring temperatures throughout the engine. Accurate and reliable temperature measurements may be used for estimating the performance and health status of various engine components. Some of the instrumentation typically used for measuring temperature may include sensors and thermocouples. However, with gas temperatures reaching well above 2000° F., these components are exposed to extremely harsh conditions, making them susceptible to degradation and failure.